Smoke in the Rain
by Eluminel
Summary: Last year of high school. People are going to decide what they will do for the future. Kiba and Naruto are the usual goof off's, Sakura cut her hair and Ino really wants to know why Shikamaru been all secretive this summer, more than usual. There will be different pairings here, some straight and some not. I hope people will enjoy! (Now I know how hard it is to write a summary)
1. Chapter 1

**_TITLE_ **: Smoke in the Rain.

From a friends bands song with the same title. I found myself listening to it a lot while writing.

**_DISCLAIMER_**: I do not own these characters. They rightfully belong to its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

**_GENRE_**: Romance/Angst

**PAIRINGS:** Ino/Kiba, Naruto/Sakura, Shikamaru/Ino, Neji/Shikamaru

**_RATING_**: M (due to future language, violence and sexual content)

**Authors note:**

This is my first fanfiction. English isn't my first language, so if there's some mistakes in grammar or misspelling of words, I am sorry! I will do my best and try to find them and correct them later on. I am doing this to practise my English and writing in another language. Thank you for reading!

P.S. Oh and yes, Shikamaru got some piercings because he would totally rock them.

* * *

She blinked. Blue coloured eyes stared back at her in the mirror. Her eyes were really a unusual blue... almost teal.

_You could think my mother slept with another man.._

Once more she put the mascara wand into the tube to get some more product, leaned closer to the mirror, made that -girl-putting-on-mascara-face and started to wiggle the wand, coating the usual blond eyelashes black.

It was the first day after almost two months summer vacation. The last year of senior high school. Frankly, she wasn't that excited over the graduation year to come, she didn't know what to do when they were able to leave. It made her a bit stressed thinking about it, and it didn't help that her mother kept on bringing the subject up every other day.

_It's not like I don't know what I want to do... it will probably not suit my mum's expectations.._

Suddenly she felt a sting and burn in her right eye. She dropped the mascara wand into the sink while putting her hand in front of the eye.

"FUCK!" she yelled and blinked continually. Her right eye started to get red and she sighed deeply while watching the mascara run down her cheek mixed with tears from the burning pain. "Every time..." she muttered, wiping the access black off with her thumb.

_I hate Mondays..._

* * *

The sun was shining bright this morning. Quite unusual. It hasn't been out for almost all summer and now suddenly on the most boring day of the year, it choose to give them bright blue sky and warm beach weather. And she was going to spend all day in a classroom.

_I seriously HATE Mondays..._

She was standing at the usual place where she met up with her friends before walking to school. Her fingers slipped over her phones touch screen, and wondered if she should take a picture of her feet and post it. Just to make people know she was on her way. Or for those that honestly cared what shoes she had picked.

_I kind of care..._

"What are you wearing..?" a drowsy voice asked from her behind. She jumped out of surprise and automatically hit the person on the shoulder. "Shikamaru!" she whined. He watched her from head to toe and slowly his face expression turned into confusion. He scratched the back of his head, making his usual ponytail ever more messy.

"There's nothing wrong with what I am wearing?" she continued and put back the phone into her bag. Even though she just said that, she tugged nervously at the end of the skirt, that could reveal her any minute.

"I guess not." he answered with a bored voice, but his eyes lingered too long on her choice of clothing that it made her in a foul mood.

"Seriously, it's 8 a.m. Summer vacation's over, I haven't seen you all summer and the first thing you tell me is that my clothing's wrong?" she picked up her phone again, watching if anything new happened the minute she wasn't looking.

"Just because we have 'none uniform day', doesn't really mean you should wear the shortest clothing piece you own. The guys will get the wrong idea, Ino." He answered calmly chewing on his lip piercing.

"Well, if you had the choice, you would go in your sweatpants and t-shirt all year around, and that will certainly not attract the ladies!" she spat back and made a face at him. He kind of smiled at the comment, in his own way.

"You're such an annoying woman..." he said while looking up at the sky, longing for a nap.

Ino answered with turning her back on him and made a tramp with her heels, to make a statement that she was angry with him. Shikamaru lightly smiled at the sky because he knew she was just being childish.

She never understood him, even if they've known each other since they we're born. Even if she somewhere deep down knew he said the things he said out of concern and he actually just wanted to make sure she was alright, it made her furious that he didn't say the things up straight. And it annoyed her to no end that he always acted over protective. It wasn't his business what she was wearing, the guys she was dating or what she wanted to do with her life.

In the corner of her eye she saw him looking for his lighter. A cigarette was lingering in his mouth, loosely.

_Didn't he stop smoking...?_

_And why on earth does he never keep the lighter in the same place as his cigarettes._

After a minute of constant searching in all his pockets, he found his lighter. Already annoyed that he couldn't find it earlier, he finally lit his cigarette and dragged the smoke deep down before releasing it. She watched him, and she knew he could feel her gaze.

"Yes, I started again" he said and met her eyes. Quietly, them both judging each other for the bad choices they´ve just made this morning, the air got tighter around them. He kept on smoking, not breaking their eye contact. She kept on watching him sucking his death stick.

_Fuck Mondays..._

* * *

"Oh come on! Just lemme try it!?" Naruto yelled.

"NO! I am fucking playing, stop harassing me blondie!"

"But you've been sitting with your fugly face at the screen all morning, it looks like fun, just lemme try?"

"Holy shi... I said NO, it's my game! Stop being so annoying!"

"Man, you're such an asshole Kiba!"

"Well, if you weren't such a pain in the fucking ass the first thing in the morning after summer vacation, I wouldn't be an asshole!"

"Oh shut it Kiba, you're always an asshole!" a pinkhaired girl interrupted and the two fighting boys turned their heads, watching her. She was smiling at them with her fingers playing with her hair.

"Woaaa! You cut your hair, Sakura!" Naruto seemed to have forgotten his and Kibas argument and paid more attention to the girl. "Because of a boy?" he then asked and felt a smack in the back of his head. He grimaced at the pain but still smiled at her. "I was joking!". Sakura looked at him.

"Doesn't keep me from smacking your head?" she said harshly, but her eyes smiled at him. They seemed to have gone back to normal. That awful day during the summer vacation seemed to have never happened.

_I am relieved we can joke again..._

Her hand had never left his head and kept on feeling his hair between her fingers. At least until the gesture became awkward. Naruto sat quiet, staring down at the floor and Sakura instantly dragged her hand away. They both avoided each others gaze.

_No, don't make that face..._

_Please, don't look so sad..._

Kiba watched them with an wierd expression but before he had the chance to start bug them about it Ino slipped down on his desk, making his gameboy almost hit the ground.

"OI!" he burst out holding the game close to his chest. Ino raised an eyebrow and gave Sakura a little wink to acknowledge her presence in the classroom. Sakura gave a quiet nod before she turned to go to her new seat.

_Maybe a few benches behind him this year could help..._

"What's up with Forehead?" Ino asked as she checked her phone. Kiba, still a bit unhappy with having Ino on his desk, until he noticed her slender and slightly tanned legs. His eyes followed them from her shoes and up to the end of the skirt. The legs were slightly shining from her sweating, since it was a hot day. He bet Shikamaru was mentally freaking out, right in this moment.

_Yes, that's way to short for his taste..._

That guy never seemed to feel anything or show any sign of emotion, except from when Ino wore something _inappropriate_ or dated guys he didn't particularly like. Not that he seemed to like anyone.

Honestly Kiba could never grab Shikamarus behaviour. Apparently he's suppose to me really smart, but he's too lazy to care which makes him end up with shitty grades and a lot of teachers nagging holes into his head. And Shikamaru also seemed to think Kiba was one of Inos "dogs" that drooled after her. Well, she was good-looking, and he probably wouldn't say no if she came on to him but...

"Shikamaru will kill you, you know?" he said, grinned and made a nod in the directions of her legs. Ino looked down at her short skirt and then at Kiba, smirking. It made him too nervous. She then leaned in a bit closer.

"Oh will he now?... but you like it don't you?"

"..I...yes...no? I mean...what?!" he rambled a bit and felt his heart start beating faster than it should. Ino laughed and jumped of his desk.

Kiba dragged his hands through the dark brown and messy hair. Slowly he bumped the head against the desk and growled out of confusion. Ino continued to laugh and patted his head.

"You are so easy Kiba!"

"Well, you just COME and going around here with.. with fucking clothes.. and!" he heard his voice crack and made a sound like a squealing girl. He instantly shut his mouth and became quiet. Ino raised an eyebrow out of amusement and bent down and looked Kiba in the eyes. "Are you telling me... I wear CLOTHES... to SCHOOL!?"

Kibas face turned from embarrassed to annoyed and he shut his eyes and sighed loudly.

"By the way, what did'ya do this summer?" he asked after feeling a bit calmer. Ino looked up from her phone and looked as if she was thinking.

"I didn't really do that much. After the beach party we had I spent most of the time at the family's summer-house in the country. I was helping my mum and dad at the flower markets. What did you do? Played games?"

Kiba made an annoyed noise. "Not ALL the time. But yeah pretty much. I went to the beach party, helped Naruto to move to his new place and shit. You knew Shikamaru and Neji were hanging out?"

Ino looked at Kiba with an surprised expression. "Why are you asking me that all of a sudden? And who's Neji?" she didn't seem to remember. Should she remember who that was? In any case she couldn't picture him, he was probably not an interesting guy to notice.

"Neji, the tall and cold looking guy. Dark long hair, more silky than yours?... OH! And he's Hinatas cousin." He nodded in Hinatas direction, who sat by the window, watching Naruto having a laugh with the other guys. She was blushing, as always. Ino smiled softly at the sight.

Then her eyes moved over to Shikamaru that stood with Naruto and their other childhood friend Chouji. "No, I didn't know. Shikamaru doesn't really speak that much. I thought Chouji and I were his only 'real' friends. Not like I would be mad if he got other friends too, it's great if that's the case. He's such a nutcase. But if someone actually have the strength to hang out with him then...wow.."

"You sure you guys are friends, you speak about him like he's a parasite..."

Ino looked more troubled and didn't take her eyes of Shikamaru. After a few seconds Shikamarus eyes met hers. Suddenly Ino felt her heartbeat raise and she returned her gaze to her phone. Blushing quite heavily.

Kiba, that witnessed the moment suddenly started to grin widely. "Oh the... what the actual HELL is this?" he bowed downed and tried to meet her eyes. Ino looked furious and confused at the same time. Her hands shaking a bit, griping her phone. "Nothing? I don't know what you're talking about!" Kiba snorted and patted her back in what he thought would've been a gesture of comfort but instead it just turned out to be really amusing.

"Just..just shut up will you?" she raised her hand to give him a good slap in the head. Kiba covered his head in protection and gave a muffled sound of laughter. Ino started to crack up to, and she was laughing while trying to rough up Kibas hair. Shikamaru watched them in the corner of his eyes.

_Stop, being such morons.._

Then the classroom door opened with a flash. "ALRIGHT, everyone sit down, summer vacations over!"

All the students groaned and made their places in their new seats.

_Here we go..._

* * *

_So... this is wierd?_

_No but honestly, I've tried my best to get this as good as it could get now. I am no writer, but I love to write. This also feels like a good way to get better in the English language for me and to express myself. I hope you liked it, and if not, bummer :(_

_I hope someone liked it, and I don't know when I will update again. Haven't really thought of it yet._

_Thank you_


	2. Chapter 2

**_TITLE_**: Smoke in the Rain – by a friends bands song with the same title.

**_DISCLAIMER_**: I do not own these characters what so ever. They all rightfully belong to its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

**_GENRE_**: Romance/Angst

**PAIRINGS:** Ino/Kiba, Naruto/Sakura, Shikamaru/Ino, Neji/Shikamaru. And whatever I feel I have in my mind ;D

**_RATING_**: M (for future language, violence and sexual content)

**A/N**:I am a big fan of drama and angst. So if you are more of a fan of sexy times etc. this might be a bit slow for you. I like build ups and I want to try to make this into a longer story with stuff happening around the characters as well. And I will be trying my BEST for writing the sexual content. Never done that before, so if you got tips for me I'd appreciate it!

This is my first fanfiction. English isn't my first language as some might tell, so I beg some of you to be patient with it. I hope this will make me practice the English for the better! If not.. well that sucks?:3

* * *

He inhaled the smoke. Dragged it as deep as he could. The stinging sensation of the smoke filling up his throat. That one, almost suffocating feeling. Which made him feel a bit more alive before he exhaled the smoke slowly and watched it disappear in to the air.

The school rooftop was quiet. It seemed like he was the only one that came up here to relax and calm his thoughts. Of course he usually skipped class, so it was probably because of that no one was there. And that the teachers forbid it. Basically the small facts.

_Just a week in school, and I am already climbing the walls..._

Suddenly he heard the signal of his phone go off, and he looked at the screen. It was from Ino, asking where he went.

_Just give me one fucking minute of peace..._

He put the phone back and jumped when it gave up a ringing noise again. It was a second message from Ino. He sighed and turned of the sound. For a good minute he just stared up at the sky and felt himself drift of to sleep when the door to the rooftop opened with a slam. Ino came out and pointed her finger at him with the phone in her hand.

"DON'T IGNORE MY MESSAGES!" she shouted.

Shikamaru just stared at her with the cigarette in one hand, and a dull expression on his face. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared back at him with her piercing eyes. He met her gaze for a moment, sighed and put out his cigarette.

_We've been staring awful lot at each other lately. Do you want something with me, Ino?_

"Did it occur to you that the reason I didn't answer was because I wanted to be by myself?"

"Oh for goodness sake Shikamaru, you always want to be by yourself!" she sat down beside him and he gave up a groan and got back on his feet trying to leave. But her hands were on him fast and he fell back against the wall.

"You're invading my personal space.." he continued in a monotone voice while watching the sky. Ino made a snorting noise of _-I-don't-care- _and gave him a sandwich she neatly had wrapped for him this morning. He looked a bit confused but he accepted it and started to open the wrappings. When he thought about it she often did things like this for him. Even if she was one of the most annoying, aggressive and scary women he probably will ever meet, she had some good sides as well.

He smiled at the sandwich and took a bite She had put mackerel on it. His favourite, and it made him feel a bit bad for being so cold towards her.

_You feel things now...wow, that's a new chapter in your life.._

"Stop smiling, it's creepy!" she snapped and Shikamaru returned to his annoyed expression.

_On second thoughts, forget the 'good side' , she's just aggressive and loud..._

Ino watched him in silence eating from his sandwich. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Ino broke the air around them.

"You like it..?" she said softly. It was rare for her to have that tone in her voice while speaking to Shikamaru. She only used it when she was worried or maybe wanted something out of him. He watched her with a suspicious face.

_I can't keep up. Why's she always like a big mathematics problem I can't solve.._

Ino just smiled and put down her own sandwich for a while and went to fix his hair. Shikamaru made an annoyed sound and avoided her hands by bowing his head down, trying to not make his sandwich go to waste. She didn't give in.

"You could.. at.. least... fix it better.. oh COME ON!" she yelled at last when he continued his weird dance of . He gave up a big sigh and let her hands slowly release his ponytail. Ino knew how much he hated when people touched his hair, it seemed like he hated being touched in general, but the hair was extreme. It took her years to get her first permission. She on the other hand loved to let her fingers run through his dark brown strands.

"You have such nice hair..." she said and let the hair fall through her fingers, made a few circling scalp massages before she tied his hair.

"Really?" he answered in an none impressed voice. It was just hair.

"Yes, the women will be very jealous."

"Great"

"What? They would?"

"Yeah, I recall that most women adore me! Especially after your parties.." he said and started to lit another cigarette. Ino started to laugh.

"Oh god, I forgot that time. But seriously, you got so dru..."

"Never mind! I walked in to that one I admit, drop it!" He looked embarrassed and covered his face with his left hand. She smiled even wider. God, she loved when he actually showed his emotions.

Ino let go of his ponytail and watched him smoke.

"You feel alright?" she asked after a minute of silence. Shikamaru didn't face her and neither did he answer. He just kept on smoking.

"You want to grab coffee after school?"

Another question that might make him interested. Shikamaru loved coffee. Made him stay awake from his usual drowsy self. He muttered what seemed to be a 'yes'. Ino sighed and watched whatever he was watching in that god forsaken sky.

"Who's Neji?"

Shikamaru woke up from his sky gazing by choking on the smoke in his throat. Ino raised an eyebrow and looked at the coughing man beside her. The one person that barely showed anyone if he was slightly angry, amused or even happy.

"What...Who, what?" he coughed and looked at her, his eyes watering from the smoke stinging into his eyes.

_Stop talking.. I have a headache..._

"Well, that was an interesting reaction I never thought I see from you...I just asked who Neji was?" She observed him with a searching gaze while waiting for his answer. When he seemed to have calmed down he took another drag from his cigarette before putting it out.

"Why are you asking me who it is? You don't remember him?" his brows furrowed slightly into a questioning way. The smoke slowly leaving his mouth.

"No, no I don't..." she waved her hand to get the smoke out of her face.

"Before summer,vacation he graduated from here? Class 3-A, Hinatas older cousin, your friend Tenten from volleyball club went in the same class as him...?" Shikamaru continued and suddenly Ino grabbed his arm.

"OH!"

_Oh god, she realized something..._

He looked at her while she was having her realization. Then she started to shake his arm. Which he tried to get out of her grip. She then made a sudden squeal and looked at him. Shikamaru could feel his ears explode from the sudden scream, he squeezed his eyes shut and the ringing in his ears wouldn't stop.

_Now what the hell..._

"YES! I remember, oh! Kiba told me had fancy hair... he wears this wierd bandana thing too, right?... right?" Ino looked at Shikamaru for a confirmation that she knew who he was talking about. And he nodded and released his arm from her grip.

"Geez woman, you are so loud..." he massaged his temples in slow circular motions.

"How could I've forgotten about him. Might be because he was kind of scary. He had this aura that said he would kill you if you came close to him... of course that's because..." Ino went on with her speech about Neji. But Shikamaru didn't pay any attention to her talk.

_I don't care if she put my favourites on the sandwich, I am not up for this.._

* * *

She opened the locker to set back her indoor shoes. Finally the day was over. She longed to get changed into pajamas and eat ice cream on the couch. Just her. Alone.

First week of school had been a living hell. At first everything seemed normal between her and Naruto. But after that stupid gesture she had performed the first day of school, it was now back to avoid each other's eyes and they were just talking to each other if it was absolutely forced upon them. Ino had nagged constantly and asked what it was about, but Sakura refused to speak. Likewise Kiba had harassed Naruto to know what was going on, but what Sakura knew, Naruto had not said anything either.

She sighed loudly and closes the locker, with a hanging head.  
"What are you sighing for, Forehead! You will stay short if you keep that up!"  
Sakura had not noticed Inos presence, and when she got a slap on the butt from her classmate, she cried out in surprise.  
"INO!?" she hissed and straightened her skirt, she blushed a little when a bunch of guys looked at them from a corner of the entrance hall, smiling.

Ino just laughed and leaned her elbow against the cabinet. Blocking Sakuras way.  
"So, what do you do after school?"  
Sakura hesitated, she had no wish to run around with Ino into town shopping or just listen to her constant chatter about guys. She had enough of boys for this week. And probably will for the rest of the year.

"We'll have coffee, come with us?"

Sakura examined Ino for a while before she let out a deep sigh.  
"Seriously, what is wrong with you, you've been like this all week, and I know you do not want to talk about it, but it starts to get quite tedious to watch you sit and hang lip 24/7..." Ino snarled. Sakura blinked at Inos sudden outburst and did not really know what to say.

"I.."  
"Oh for godness sake, it's okay, just that ... it's so rare to see you like this, almost boring, I have no one to bicker with you know?" Ino smiled. Sakura felt relived and smiled back.

_I am sorry, and if I told you, you wouldn't give me a break..._

Ino took up her phone to see if the others were ready to leave school. Just when she would send a message, she saw Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba round the corner. Kiba waved and found himself quickly at Inos side. Sakura raised one of her eyebrows when Kiba bumped her out of the way. She caught Shikamaru gaze that looked moderately amused by Kiba actions. They shared an annoying 30 seconds in silence.

"Excuse you!" Sakura said and pushed Kiba with her hips and smiled. He responded by putting his arm around her and gave her a small squeeze. She tried not to think about all the hard work that has been this week. It probably would be good if she went with them and had coffee, instead of sitting at home and feeling sorry about herself.

"Oi Naruto, you joining mate?" Kiba asked Naruto, who just opened his locker two feet away.

"For what?" Naruto answered while digging deeper in to his locker.

"We'll go and get some coffee, you comin?"

"Yeah, sure I..." Naruto stopped halfway what he was doing when he met Sakuras gaze. The silence almost suffocated everyone in the hall. Ino watched them both. The others didn't say anything either. Shikamarus brain cells were about to burst into flames from all this dramatic behaviour. He massaged his nose bridge due to the headache he was about to get and let out a low sigh.

Sakura watched Naruto from underneath her long lashes.

_Please, come with us. Don't say no because I am here..._

Suddenly Naruto realized what he was doing and closed the locker with a bit more force than usual. The hinges relented and the locker door fell to the floor. He watched the piece of metal lying at his feet. He reached and scratched the back of his head. They all looked surprised over the sudden breakage.

"Heh, well... I need to do something about this, huh? You guys go without me, yeah?" he laughed nervously. Kiba rolled his eyes.  
"For fuck sake man, come on? Fuck that shit, you can fix it tomorrow!"

"Woa, language?" Ino said automatically and Kiba raised a brow at her.

Naruto kept on making his fake laugh, that they all knew about.

"Nah, you guys go, and I just realized that I must pass Sasukes apartment, leaving him the notes from today. Asshole gets sick the first week. Bet he just playing games..."  
"Sasuke can wait! Come on!" Kiba went on.  
"No seriously, don't wait al right, you can go without me!"  
"Naruto!"  
"It's pretty clear that he doesn't intend to join, Kiba" Shikamaru said.  
"And I want to go, because I have to smoke," he continued with a cigarette in his mouth.

Kiba looked at Naruto who made an ugly face before he started walking towards the staff room.  
"Didn't you stop smoking those death sticks?" Kiba asked Shikamaru as they began to walk toward the entrance.

"Are you coming?" Ino asked and Sakura suddenly awoke from her bubble of troubles.

"Yeah, I just need to um.. you guys go ahead!" he said and started to run the way Naruto just went. Ino looked after her with a questioning face.

_Whatever you guys are up to, you need to fix it..._

* * *

"Naruto! Wait up!" Sakura called and he turned his head. She caught up to him and had to give herself some room to breathe before she began to speak.

"You should come with us, don't say no because of me..."

"Who says I didn't want to come because of you?"

"No one, I just.."

"Seriously, you think I am avoiding the others because of you?"

"Well, this whole week you've been.."

"Everything isn't about you, you know..."

"I know that!? But I wanted to make sure we're... okay.." the last words came out as a whisper and she stared at her feet. Naruto watched her for what seemed for ages. He didn't know what he would do if they kept on doing this, and he knew he would snap any time soon.

"If you're still mad I am..."

"Yeah, you right, I am still mad." he said. Sakuras eyes widened at his words.

"We had a crazy awesome night at the beach party before the summer holidays., I was so damn happy that Kiba tried to wash away my grin with beer!" he walked towards her making Sakura uncomfortable in her spot.

"But that same night, you get the brilliant fucking idea to sleep with HIM! When you knew what I felt for you!"

"What.. Kiba?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'him' and just spoke about Kiba..."

"Stop marking words?! You know exactly who I mean.." He paused and his hands where shaking.

_Yes, I know what you meant. I don't know why I am playing dumb.._

"I was waiting outside your apartment for 2 hours, tried to get a hold on you, I was fucking worried something had happened, and then he comes out from there...? I mean what the fuck!"  
"In my defence Naruto .."

"THERE'S NO DEFENCE FOR YOU! YOU'RE JUST ANXIOUS BECAUSE I CAUGHT YOU GUYS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ACT!" he yelled and slammed the broken locker door in the floor. Taking a step closer to her, their faces almost touching. He'd grown much taller than her this summer and made quite a threat.

"You tell me we can stay as friends, fucking easy for you to say by the way. And you're coming back to school and think we'll be the same as before?! You probably just thought I would laugh this shit away? Like I always do? That I have no ability to feel anything.."

"You didn't seem to act any different, so I just..." her voice died in her throat when she for a moment met his gaze. She didn't know what to say. She honestly didn't know what she could say to make up for this, if she ever would be able to make up for it. The stone in her stomach got heavier by the seconds and she had to swallow hard not to cry.

_This is so messed up..._

"Well?" he asked again, his eyes searching for her answer. Sakura broke their eye contact. She stared at the floor, trying to understand the situation she put herself in. She knew he was angry, and if nothing else, disappointed and hurt.

"You don't know what happened, you haven't heard the story.. you.."

"I can't believe you would still go for him. After all the shit he done to you, when I can give you what you need and want..." Naruto looked at the floor, he felt nauseous from his yelling.

"Naruto..."

He interrupted her once again raising his hands like a defence wall.

"Not doing this shit now..." and like that, he turned his back on her and walked down the corridor.

_No please, just please hear me out... don't leave.._

He left her alone in the hallway. Forgot the broken door on the floor. Her tears burned in her eyes and slowly warmed up the mascara, creating grey lines on her cheeks. The hiccups started and her whole body was trembling. She covered her mouth, trying to suffocate the crying noises, but it was no good. When Sakura started crying, there was no end to it. There was a reason the people called her a crybaby. And she hated it.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry... I.. sorry..." she hiccupped between the sobbing.

Naruto had stopped when he rounded the corner a corridor away from her, and leaned against the wall.

He was breathing heavily and swallowed hard. Not a chance in hell he's crying for something like this. Even if it made his heart ache and breathing became even harder by the seconds. Yet, he stood there and fought all he could when he heard Sakura's sobbing in the hallway. He clenched his hands, took a deep breath and looked up at the blank ceiling. The lights lose him strongly in his eyes, it burned. He could hear Sakura apologize by herself, but he didn't want to let her know he was still there.

_I know you're sorry... but get it that I am on a thin fucking line of emotions after what you did to me. Even if it wasn't on purpose. FUCK!_

_Why do I want you even when you're devastated and crushed. _

_Fuck... fuck... FUCK!_

* * *

_Oh my god._

_This was so hard for me to write, I guess the beginning and end are the easy ones, but everything in between and all the build ups etc. Will take a toll on me. Again, i tried my best to write all this in English. I think I did okay. Some grammar that went out of the window I suppose and some typhos here and there I will notice later on, haha. _

_And it could seem that Naruto's a bit dramatic, I don't know if I will keep this in the future or not, I will have to think about it, but for now it will be here._

_Thank you for the reviews by the way._

_I didn't expect people to even take a time to write a little comment. It makes me happy some of you liked the first chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**TITLE**_: Smoke in the Rain – by a friends bands song with the same title.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do not own these characters what so ever. They all rightfully belong to its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

_**GENRE**_: Romance/Angst

**PAIRINGS**: Kiba/Ino, Sakura/Naruto, Shikamaru/Ino, Shikamaru/Neji

_**RATING**_: M (for future language, violance and sexual content)

**A/N:**

**I AM REALLY SORRY FOR A LATE CHAPTER. I AM NOT DEAD. I JUST HAVE FINALS COMING UP AND I HAD NO TIME TO WRITE ANYTHING FOR ABOUT 1 ½ MONTH.**

Thank you guys for continue to chapter 2 and maybe now chapter 3. I am happy someone wants to read this.

_I am sure this won't be my only fanfic I write, I want to make a lot of them with different pairings since I am open to a lot of them! So if you want me to write future pairings, just ask and I could try it out! _(Since people has written what they hope will happen, I might disappoint a few. This story's already made up for what I want to happen between the people I choose to use.)

* * *

Naruto went up the stairs leading to Sasukes apartment. Naruto and Sasuke had both been living on their own since they were kids. Naruto never had any parents, and he had lived with a host family up until he started high school. He felt that he would only be a burden for them and moved to his own place. But he still has contact with them from time to time. What Sasukes situation was, Naruto actually never asked. Rumours in their school said that his older brother went crazy and killed their whole family except Sasuke himself. If it was true or not, Sasuke never confirmed. He rarely spoke about himself and most of the time he wanted to be left alone.

Naruto gave up a big sigh and pressed the doorbell to Sasukes room. Nothing happened and he pressed it again, and again... and again, soon he made up a little melody of his own.

...

"You're so annoying...!"

Naruto almost fell backwards against the balcony behind him, when the door flew open. A raven haired boy glared back at him. The blonde gave the other a big smile and pushed a bag of medication supplies in the raven boys arms and made his way in to the apartment.

"I never said you could come inside..."  
"I know, you never would so that's why I invite myself." Naruto said. He threw off his shoes and bag in the entryway and disappeared into the kitchen. The raven haired boy sighed heavily and closed the door behind them.

_Great, yesterday she came here and cried like a baby, and now I need to take care of this idiot.._

The raven haired boy followed Naruto in to the kitchen, put the bag down on the dinner table as he watched Naruto look through his refrigerator after something to eat.

"Sasuke, you haven't been to the store?"

"I've been sick, remember?"

"Yeah, but why ain't you fucking calling me so I can give you a hand? Man you suck." Naruto sighed and closed the door. "You been locked up in here for a week and didn't eat?"

"ARGH! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke yelled in surprise when Naruto squeezed his waist.

"See... you even lost weight, huh?"

"I am fine, now get the fuck out of here will you?" Sasuke crossed his arms as a shield from his overly attached 'friend'. Naruto just gave him a small smile.

_Stop smiling... why the hell are you always smiling..._

"There's no way in hell I am leaving now, grumpypants. Let's play some games!"

Naruto made his way to the tiny livingroom and sat down on the floor, looking for Sasukes game consoles, and something to play. Sasuke followed with angry footsteps.

"I am sick, idiot!"

"Haha, you're not sick! Ain't fooling me." Naruto laughed him off as usual and waved with a game in the air he wanted to play.

_Man you piss me off..._

"Naruto... just... could you just fucking get out of here? I am still sick and I want the weekend to sleep it off!" He yanked Narutos shirt, so he almost left the floor. Naruto kept on giving him his dumb smiling face.

"No you're not fucking sick, Sasuke. You have yelled at me as always these past 5 minutes. You just didn't want to face me this week. You actually regret what happened. You maybe have a heart after all, feeling so guilty.." Naruto made a painful face and he pretended to cry.

Sasukes eyes widened and he stared at Naruto for a few seconds before he fell silent and let his hand go of Naruto's shirt, made him sink back to the floor. Sasuke stood in silence for a minute before he sat down beside his friend.

"Pffft...woah. You thought I meant that..? Wow.. you for REAL?"

"Shut up"

"Haha, Sasuke..."

"I said shut it and start the fucking game..."

"You seriously regret it?!"

"No?"

"You're really an asshole!"

"Holy shit... LEAVE IT!"

Naruto sat back and smiled by himself. The TV screen lit up and the game menu came forward. Sasuke made adjustments and watched Naruto in the corner of his eyes.

_Fuck this shit..._

_If you're just here to point out who's the devil, don't bother to come at all..._

"It's okay if you're hurt you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"She talked to you?"

"Kind of. She wants to make it your fault. Told me I didn't know the story."

"I see.."

"I am not actually pissed of at you."

"I know."

"She was the one who seemed to think both would do.."  
"I know..."

"Still, you also knew..."

"..."

_Shut up already. I know what you're doing. Give me a break._

Naruto finally looked as Sasuke again who met his gaze. Still a little uncomfortable.

"You're such an ass..." Naruto finally said. Sasuke looked at him for a while and then smirked.

"Hm."

They sat for a moment in awkward silence before they continued the game. It took a minute before they were screaming at each other and trying not to lose.

* * *

"Do you even know how much calories one of those hold?" Ino exclaimed, when Sakura finally joined up with them at their table. Sakura looked a little surprised and then at the strawberry frappuccino she just ordered. "But, I like them?" she said and sat next to Chouji, who ordered 3 kinds of pastries and was in full storm in eating them.

Ino wrinkled her nose. "I do too? But let's be real Sakura, it will go right to your thighs..!" she replied, pointing at her with the cell phone in her hand and nodded at Sakuras legs. Sakura sighed and hung her head. Kiba laughed and gave Sakura comforting pat on the shoulder. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Ino. "You know that the shit you're having isn't really much better?". Ino looked at her café au lait and then at Shikamaru whose expression didn't budge. "If you're so worried about the calories, surprised you even came here with us.."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you don't want the calories, drink black coffee"

"I know that!?"

"Then why are you not drinking it? And why are you lashing out on Sakura about how much calories her drink holds?"  
"I just.."

"You just wanted her to feel bad about how much she could gain from that drink. So you could feel good about yourself."

"That's not..." Ino looked shocked and avoided Shikamarus gaze. Of course, she was very into what she ate and how much, but she never meant it that way. She clenched her hands in her knee and swallowed hard. She was so embarrassed. Suddenly she stood up. "I'm going to the toilet..."

"Yes, you do that, we know what you will do.."

"SHIKAMARU?" Sakura burst out in shock. Kiba and Chouji also looked at him, since it was quite unusual for him to behave in this way.

_What's WRONG with you..!?_

Ino stared at him in disbelief. Shikamaru stared back, and it slowly hit him what he just had said.

_You probably wondering what is wrong with me..._

_Sorry..._

Ino took a deep breath and took Sakuras hand. "You'll join me.." and in a matter of seconds they were both on their way to the toilets. Shikamaru sighed and buried his confused face in his hand. "What the hell was that.."

"Yeah, what the hell was that about man?" said Kiba and watched Shikamaru from the corner of his eyes, still giving the toilet signs a few gazes. Chouji just shakes his head. "You're really acting weird. I know you two are on each other from time to time, but not this serious. Was that really necessary?" he liked his thumb that got cream on it. Shikamaru raised his head from the hand and gave Chouji a tired look.

"I have to apologize, right...?"

"You think...?" Kiba spat and took a sip from his coffee.

Ino was leaning over the sink. She had started the tap and let the water gush while she breathed deeply and controlled. Sakura gave her comforting pats on her back . Trying to console and calm Inos shaking body.

She was so frustrated. Of course they use to tease each other, but they never fought seriously. This was their way of telling each other that they cared and the one who made more fun out of the other, won. Ino used to think it was funny, but lately the jokes had become more serious, and she found herself more often hurt than entertained.

"He doesn't get it, Ino" Sakura started but Ino interrupted her.  
"Oh, he gets it. More than anyone out there. This is what is hard with Shikamaru., He is not some naïve and stupid guy. You don't fool him." She stared at herself in the mirror. This was getting a bit out of hand. Sakura looked at Ino with worried eyes, and helped herself by cleaning Inos face from mascara. Ino looked thankful and gave Sakura a sad smile in the mirror.

"And hey, you know... I didn't mean it... like THAT..." Ino said and rearranged her hair in to her high ponytail. Sakura smiled. " I know you didn't. I wouldn't have given it a thought if he hadn't said that.. I hope he knows how to apologize!"

"Pffft... in your dreams forehead! You don't know Shikamaru. He is to damn proud to apologize. He will wait until I cooled down, and will talk to him again. That's how it goes, always. I don't think he ever apologized to me for anything." Ino let out an amused laugh.

Sakura smiled softly and Ino tried to make her face look less beaten up from the tears and anxiety. When she felt ready she nodded for Sakura to leave the bathroom with her. While outside Shikamaru was just about to open the bathroom door.

"This is the girls bathroom genius!" Ino said and raised an eyebrow. Shikamaru sighed.

"I know it is, I was just going to check on you guys.."

"Pervert?"

"Ino.."

Ino gave him a weak smile, took his hand and squeezed it comfortably.

"Don't worry about it." she said and let his hand go. Neither of them moved from their positions. Shikamaru looked confused and seemed to think really hard.

_You're probably trying to figure me out aren't you...?_

_Is it really that hard for you to just admit when you do something incredible incompetent... and stupid?_

The silence between them was suffocating and Sakura felt really uncomfortable. She didn't know if she should stay or leave them be. Shikamaru watched Ino for a few seconds before he nodded and turned around to go back to the others. Sakura watched him leave and looked at Ino, whose face showed even more pain than before.

"You sure that's alright with you? It actually looked like he was going to say he was sorry..."

Ino watched Shikamaru and the others from where they were standing.

"Yeah, I know..." she started and looked a bit shocked.

"Actually, I don't know what to say..." Suddenly Ino turned to Sakura with a frightened look on her face.

"Oh my god! What if I ruined something? What should I do? He looked so serious... oh no.. oh shit.. oh.."

Sakura watched her best friend think in panic and couldn't help herself for laughing at her. Ino got quiet and looked confused.

"Ino, it's alright!? You said so yourself, that he shouldn't worry about it?" She smiled and Ino looked a little dumbfounded and she put her hands over her chest.

"My heart's going to burst..."

"What?"

"N...Nothing.. oh gosh.." Ino breathed and swallowed hard. Sakura just burst out laughing again and put her arm around Ino before taking her back to their table where the guys were arguing. Shikamaru was looking out the window, he was in deep thoughts again.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you for reading. **IT'S SO DRAMATIC AH MAH GADD!**

Seriously though, I am a bit in a writer's block **ALREADY**, haha. Maybe because it's hard for me to take someone else's characters and try to make a story and the English bit. **BUT**, this is good for me. I need to try to get better! And btw, please don't say that you **WANT** me to write more of a certain pairing etc. This is my story and I already have my pairings made up in my head for this fanfic, haha. But if you have any wishes for me to try to write a fanfic with your favourite pairing, I **COULD** give it a try:3

As I said in the beginning of this chapter, I have finals coming up, and since I am in an Japanese school, they ain't kidding. Haha. I am going to try my best to get good grades for this term before getting my Autumn vacation!

Also, I don't know how frequent I can update this FanFiction. It might be better when I move back home again. But that's next year, so I will try to keep this one up when I can. Now I will drink some tea, and I will read my Kanjis and then colour the hair!


End file.
